fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairly Odd Fairy Tales/References
*This is the first episode since School of Crock that Poof appears as a main center of the episode's plot. This is also his last appearance in the series until Certifiable Super Sitter. *This is the last physical appearance of Cupid in the series (he will be mentioned and will appear in a photo for the last time in Fairy Con). *This episode was originally going to air July 25, but changed to August 1 instead. *Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Sparky all broke the fourth wall by looking to the audience when Wanda said "And we all lived happily ever after." *This is the first episode since School of Crock that Poof speaks fully. He sounds a bit different in this episode than in School of Crock. The voice probably changed a bit as pooferty wore off. *This episode reveals that Poof may have the same cravings for chocolate as his mother, Wanda, because he was talking about wanting and eating chocolate. *This episode is one of the few episodes where Cosmo uses sarcasm, because normally Cosmo is too stupid to understand, let alone use, sarcasm. *This episode is one of the few episodes where Timmy does not wear his usual pink hat. *Since these stories happened to real Fairies/Anti-Fairies, it is possible that Wanda, Sparky, Foop, and Cosmo were all named after the characters in the book. Although, if Foop was named after the Big Bad Foop, it would have taken a lot of planning ahead considering that Anti-Cosmo would have had to predict that Timmy would suggest that the baby called or that Cosmo and Wanda would name their baby, "Poof". This planning could have only happened in Fairly Odd Baby, unless he predicted that Timmy or a godchild of Cosmo and Wanda would wish for Cosmo to have a baby or that the Fairy Council or Jorgen would appeal the rule. *Oddly when Snappy says "diaper", it sounds weird, but when Cupid says it, it sounds normal. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on March 13, 2015. * - This episode resembles the Family Guy episode, Grimm Job. * - Wanda mentioned that the stories which Timmy grew up with are stories that happened to real fairies, which could be a reference to the episode, Harperella where Harper accidentally took the magic fairy tales stories and the story happened with her on it. Coincidentally, the story she entered on was Cinderella which happened to Cosmo. * - Cosmo mentioned he cannot save 15% on his car insurance, which is a reference to GEICO' slogan. * - The name of "Burpman and Fartboy" is a spoof of the two nuclear bombs that were dropped on Japan during World War II, codenamed "Fat Man" and "Little Boy". * - There's an episode of the Simpsons entitled "Fat Man and Little Boy" which possible inspires the name of Timmy' comic book. * - The story, Three Little Fairies, is based off the story. * - The story, Cosmorella , is based off the story. * - The story, Snow Wanda and the Seven Fairies, is based off the story. * - Cosmorella's Taxi Driver is a reference to Robert De Niro's performance in the movie. * - The story, Jorgen and the Beanstalk is based off the story. * - Princess Wanda's red slippers might be a reference to the Ruby Slippers. * - The story, Rip Stud Winkle, might be based off the story. * - Some of the men waiting to see Princess Wanda is wearing a hat similar to the ones that the team sells because the fans are called "Cheese Heads". * - The Unconscious Girl mentioned by Snappy might be a reference to Princess Aurora AKA Briar Rose, more commonly known as Sleeping Beauty. * Ben 10 - The Big Bad Foop's appearance is similar to Blitzwolfer. * - The slogan for the Fast Foop restaurant "Have it My Way or Suffer From Indescribable Pain For All Eternity" is a take on Burger King's slogan "Have it Your Way". *Cosmo reading a cook book instead of a fairy tales book. *Foop wants to open a fast food restaurant called "Fast Foop" in the story, "The Three Little Fairies". *Wanda keep adding herself in stories. *In the last picture of Princess Wanda and Gary Hardcastle, between the two there is a strip of color that is the same color as their skin, this may have been a production error. *In the same picture, the bottom of Gary's hat is shown but it appears wide. This implies that it is the bottom of the bowling pin, but earlier, the pin in his hat it upside-down. It is possible that this outfit is different than the one his godmother gave him and is the correct way. *It is unknown why Sparky the Fairy went into the Fried Cheese Stick House after his house was destroyed, when Wanda's House was closer. *Wanda lost her eyelashes when the Big Bad Foop says, "Now, Prepare to taste my wrath". *It is unknown why there is at least one fairy book on Timmy's bookshelf. *It is unknown why poofing up butterfly nets is not against Da Rules. *It is almost impossible for there to be a phone in the pile of books. The only way that is possible is if there was a phone on the bookshelf that after being pushed off the bookshelf, could still be plugged in. *An error in this and every version that uses magical foot wear is that the glass slippers should have turned back into Cinderella/Cosmorella's shoes. *An error in this and every version that has Cinderella/Cosmorella without a mask is that Prince Charming/Princess Wanda should have known which person had the shoe and just looked for that person. *Princess Wanda should have known Cosmo's name when Umbrella said it. Category:Trivia Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:References Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes